<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiot by atots123456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443048">Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atots123456/pseuds/atots123456'>atots123456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atots123456/pseuds/atots123456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friend Verkwan who are too coward to confess to each other and make their friends go crazy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Verkwan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan has been friends with Vernon since they were 3 years old. When they were small, Seungkwan has been protecting Vernon from the bullies since Vernon was so small and fragile when they were small. Seungkwan will not allow anyone to talk bad things about Vernon and if heard them, he will insult them back until they run cried for their parents. But now, they are 21 years old and since when did their roles switched, Seungkwan also does not realize it. Now, Vernon is the one protecting him since Seungkwan is the fragile one now. Vernon keeps hitting the gym and his body becomes more muscles and buff right now.</p><p>        “Vernon where is the Ramen that I bought yesterday?!” Seungkwan shouts from the kitchen to Vernon that is playing games in the living room. Vernon pauses the game and looks at him<br/>	“I thought you stored it inside the cupboard.” Seungkwan scowls<br/>“If they are there, then I won’t be asking you right now.”<br/>Vernon shrugs “Then I don’t know.” Seungkwan throws the towel to him even though it doesn’t even hit Vernon and Vernon just laughs.<br/>“Can both of you stops flirting and Seungkwan oppa, your ramen is in the cupboard below?” Sophia, Vernon’s younger sister walks into the kitchen grabbing a glass of cold water. She takes a sip of the cold water and watches Seungkwan pulls out the Ramen with a happy shout.<br/>“Found it!”<br/>She looks at him then turns to take a glimpse at his brother<br/>“Argh! You both are idiots.” She says then walks to her brother.<br/>“Sophie, that’s rude,” Vernon says to her firmly <br/>“Hey, no English please while I am here. Anyway, do you want some Sophia?” Seungkwan asks her. She just nods and takes (snatches) the remote from her brother to change the channel.<br/>“Hey I am still watching the show right?” he scolds her but she just rolls her eyes<br/>“I am very sure that you are not going to watch it. Why don’t you just sit at the chair and watches Seungkwan oppa cooks?”<br/>Vernon just shrugs and ruffles her hair before walks to watch his friend cook the ramen (and maybe tease him also).<br/>Sophia just watches them then mutters softly “Argh people in love are stinks and idiots.” Then continues to watches the television.</p><p> </p><p>	“Do you see Vernon?” Seungkwan immediately asks as soon as he arrives at the table that is filled with his friends. Dokyeom just rolls his eyes <br/>“Well hello to you too Seungkwan and if you can see I am too busy with my assignment to know about your damn friend so why don’t you just shut up and take out your Physic assignment so that I copy your work.” Seungkwan swats his head<br/>“First of all don’t curse. Second, I am so not going to give you my work. The prof gave us a whole week to finish it, why don’t you just use your own brain in that damn week rather than copy my hard work.”<br/>Hoshi and Jihoon hoot when hearing Suengkwan disses Dokyeom<br/>“Wow burn baby burn Dokyeom” Hoshi shouts and Seungkwan squints his eyes at him<br/>“Okay, I am just going to ignore that. Anyway, none of you still doesn’t answer me, where is Vernon?” he asks while watches (and helps a little bit) DOkyeom.<br/>“I saw him with the head of our cheerleader just now. He was chatting with her.” Jihoon replies and turns to tease Dokyeom. <br/>Seungkwan freezes “You mean Nayeon?”<br/>Hoshi nods “Yeah, they were at the front of the vending machine just now but now I don’t know maybe they are sucking each other faces.” He says and the table turns silent and tense. Jihoon pinches his boyfriend’s arm under the table when he sees the blank face of Seungkwan.<br/>“Oh okay. Anyway, I get to go, I still need to meet Sir Choi to ask him about the Chemistry assignment. See you all later.” He says to them and immediately walks away not bothering about the hushes whispers and scolds among his friend.<br/>Seungkwan sighs heavily and feels his heartache, well this is a price for falling in love with your straight male friend. That’s right, Seungkwan is in love with his best friend and honestly, he doesn’t know what to do. You see Vernon is a typical popular guy in college, you know the one that is handsome, rich, smart and good in sports. Every girl and some men in this college have a crush on him but that is not the problem. The problem is he is straight while Seungkwan is bisexual. He doesn’t know when did the love appeared but one day he started to look at Vernon differently. <br/>	“Well, Boo Seungkwan you better suck it up because you are not going to get what you want.” He says to himself then walks to Sir Choi’s room. He knocks on the door and smiles when he hears the soft voice from inside.<br/>	“Good evening Jeonghan hyung.” He greets the man inside. Jeonghan smiles when he sees Seungkwan.<br/>	“Oh, Kwannie come in. Did you have your lunch? If not come to taste these, I asked Cheol to buy them just now for me. The sushi is really delicious.”</p><p>Jeonghan says while holding out a chopstick for him. Suengkwan claps his hands happily and takes the chopstick, he sits on the chair and takes a bite of the sushi. Jeonghan looks at him fondly, <br/>“Delicious right?” Jeonghan asks and Seungkwan nods happily.<br/>“Anyway what are we going to talk about today?” Jeonghan asks while eating. Seungkwan stops eating and sighs<br/>“That sounds a heavy sigh. Is it Vernon again?” Jeonghan chuckles. Seungkwan puts down the chopstick and leans back against the chair with a pout.<br/>“I don’t know what to do. I like him so much but I can’t confess to him. I afraid that our friendship will destroy because of my confession.” He rants.<br/>Jeonghan smiles softly “Well you don’t know until you do it.”<br/>Seungkwan groans “But what if he hates me, you know he is straight. What if he hates me when I tell him I like him and I am gay.”<br/>“Have you seen him insults or mocks someone who is gay?” Jeonghan asks Seungkwan. Seungkwan tilts his head and thinks. He has never seen Vernon belittle someone instead he will protect and defend when someone is being bullied. Seungkwan shakes his head when he can’t recall it<br/>“Then it’s not a problem. You know, you don’t need to be gay to fall in love. Love is beautiful and doesn’t choose between men and women. It doesn’t matter who you love.” Jeonghan says to him softly. He stays silent and Jeonghan just watches him while eating the sushi.</p><p>	Later that night, Seungkwan is at Vernon’s house and they’re having the usual sleepover as tomorrow is the weekend. They are in Vernon’s room, playing video games after having dinner together with Vernon’s family.<br/>“Any way where did you go just now during the break?” Vernon asks suddenly while presses on the controller rapidly.<br/>“Hey, that’s cheating,” Suengkwan shouts when Vernon’s character pushes his character in the game. Vernon just chuckles<br/>“Any way you still didn’t answer me.”<br/>Seungkwan groans “I was with Jeonghan hyung.” <br/>Vernon scowls “Jeonghan hyung as in Sir Choi our Chemistry prof?” he looks at Seungkwan. Seungkwan bites his lips while pressing the controller crazily and when he wins, he shouts happily. Only then, he looks at Vernon who is staring at him. Seungkwan feels his heart skips a beat when that handsome face stares at him<br/>“Yeah, I am with him. You know discussing with him about the assignments, my problems,…”<br/>“Your problems?” Vernon asks and is that jealousy that Seungkwan hears in his voice. Seungkwan smiles a little bit and pinches his cheeks<br/>“Aww is Vernonie jealous?” he says cutely. <br/>Vernon pouts and pushes his hand softly “No I am not.”<br/>Seungkwan smiles “Don’t worry, Jeonghan hyung already has a husband, and he loves his husband so much.”<br/>“He is gay?” Vernon asks suddenly and Seungkwan freezes and gulps softly<br/>“Yeah, why is that a problem?” Seungkwan asks carefully.<br/> Vernon smiles at him “Not a problem at all. It is still love. No matter the gender.” And Seungkwan can feel the tears almost out of his eyes and he goes to snuggle into Vernon’ arms. He puts the arms around his waist and put his face in the crook of his neck. Vernon just chuckles and brings him to lay down with him. Seungkwan snuggles more into his embrace and feels asleep in Vernon’s warmth. <br/>	The Sports Day is coming and Vernon is so busy as he is the Captain of the basketball so Seungkwan rarely meets him these days so he is having a tantrum with his other friends <br/>	“Just go see him then! Gosh!” Jihoon shouts after having to hear his rants and nags about not seeing Vernon for weeks. Seungkwan groans and glares at him<br/>“I will if I can but the problem is I can’t!”<br/>Dokyeom tilts his head in confusion “Wait what does that mean?”<br/>Seungkwan pushes him “Just shut up and continue to eat you pigeon.” Then continues sulking. Hoshi sighs and looks at Seungkwan <br/>“Looks I heard the basketball team finished their practice early. Maybe you can go and meet Vernon in the locker room and ask him out later. Just go and look for him there.”<br/>Seungkwan brightens up and stands quickly picking up his things dashes to the locker room while bidding his friends goodbye. After Seungkwan is no longer there, Dokyeom says<br/>“So when are they going to confess to each other because I am going crazy if they didn’t confess.”<br/>Jihoon and Hoshi just shrug.<br/>Seungkwan is skipping happily while walking to the locker room and when he arrives there, he sees the door is opened slightly. So, he almost knocks on the door when he hears<br/>“Seungkwan is gay, do you know that Vernon?” one of his teammates asks him. Seung Kwan freezes, his breath is stuck in his throat. He waits for Vernon’s response <br/>“I know.”<br/>Seungkwan feels his vision becomes dizzy and he holds onto the wall beside the door for support. He breathes quietly and hears the conversations happening inside<br/>“Wow, you must be so disgusted befriend with him. Honestly, their kind disgusts me, they act worse than a prostitute. Seeking for any dick to shove up into their ass just to satisfy their lust. I bet Seungkwan took many dicks in his ass. Just look at his big fat ass.” Another voice says and Seungkwan can recognize the voice, it is Brian and that kid is homophobic. He is well known among the minority in this college for insulting the LGBT. But what makes his heart breaks more is when Vernon also laughs together with them. Seungkwan wipes his tears and runs as fast as he can from there. He can’t believe this, so what Vernon said about love last night was a lie. He hates gays and now he hates Seungkwan. He sobs heavily and runs to his car. He is too busy crying that he doesn’t realize his friends and Sir Choi when he bumps into them. What he knows is he wants to go home and runs away from the world. His best friend, his love hates him now and Seungkwan feels like dying.</p><p>Jihoon, Hoshi and Dokyeom look at the running and crying Seungkwan<br/>“What’s wrong with him? I thought he went to the locker room to meet Vernon.” Dokyeom asks the couple but they just shrug<br/>“I don’t know. Maybe something happened?”<br/>Jihoon pulls them to the locker room “Let go there and find out.” And to their shock when they arrive there, there are a group of people in front of the room. Jihoon recognizes them as members of their college’s basketball team. They run quickly to them and Jihoon asks<br/>“ What happened?” he asks one of them. The boy looks at him then scowls<br/>“Why don’t you go and see yourself.” He snorts at him and Jihoon almost punches if not for Hoshi holds him down. Gosh, the homophobic really pisses him off. They walk into the room and sees Vernon and Brian are having a fight. They are punching each other like hell and both of them are having wounds and blisters on their face.<br/>“WHAT IS HAPPENING?! VERNON STOP IT!” Jihoon shouts and pulls Vernon away from Brian. Vernon struggles and tries to wriggle out from their tight hug<br/>“Let me go! I am going to kill him!” he shouts and tries to reach for Brian but Jihoon just pushes him away almost reminding him about not fighting and be patient when Brian suddenly says<br/>	“Why are you defending that faggot?!”<br/>Jihoon stares at him and scowls “What did you say?”. Brian smirks with his bleeding lips<br/>	“Well, you should know well because you are the same as him. The gay faggot who is seeking dick up in their ass.”<br/>Jihoon smirks at him before he lands a punch on his face. Brian falls back on the floor while holding his face. Jihoon walks at him and steps on one of his legs, pressing it hard to the floor. Brian yelps in pain and tries to push him away but Jihoon just kicks his chest and steps on it.<br/>	“Listen you little shit homophobic, people like you are the one that disgusts me. Acting almighty and great when actually you are such a pussy. Hiding behind that strong character when in reality you are nothing but a piece of trash that just waits to be thrown away and a coward. Listen to me, I don’t care who you are or who your parents are because to me you are nothing but a human that I can kill. You better not show your face in front of me again because if I see you again I am going to kill you.” <br/>Jihoon says to him while smirking then he walks away from him and moves to his friends. He pats Vernon on his shoulder and pushes him away from the locker room<br/>	“Let’s go and search for Seungkwan. I think he heard what happened in here. He was here for you just now.”<br/>Hoshi says while they walk away from the locker room with the crowds looking at them but they don’t care about them. Vernon looks at them worriedly when he hears about Seungkwan<br/>	“Seungkwan was here?”<br/>	“Yeah, he was. Maybe he misunderstood what happened in the locker room and run away while crying.” Dokyeom says.<br/>Vernon curses “I need to find. I will update you guys later. Bye guys.” He says while running to his car. He gets into his car and drives away fast to Seungkwan’s house.<br/>When he arrives at Seungkwan’s house, he quickly gets out of the car when he sees Seungkwan’s car in the front yard and rings the bell. After a few minutes, the door opens and Seungkwan’s mom is the one that greets him<br/>“Oh, Vernon what happened to you dear. Your face is swollen and bleeding, come in dear so that I can attend them before you meet Seungkwan.” She ushers him but Vernon just shakes his head softly<br/>“It’s okay Ommoni, I need to see Seungkwan. Is he home?” he asks and she just smiles at him. She rubs the arm slowly and gestures to the upstairs<br/>“He is in his room and if he doesn’t open the door, you can use these keys.” She says and holds out the keys. Vernon thanks her and takes the key before walks upstairs to Seungkwan’s room. He knocks on the door and says softly<br/>	“Kwannie, are you there? Can you open the door for me?” He hears the sniffles and a small voice<br/>	“Go away! I don’t want to see you!”<br/>Vernon sighs and tries again but after a few minutes and his beaten body starts to aches, he uses the keys that Seungkwan’s mother gave just now. He unlocks the door and walks in to see the lump under the blanket on the bed.<br/>	“Kwannie…” he says and softly sits on the bed beside the lump that he assumed Seungkwan.<br/>Seungkwan sniffles under the blanket, not bother to get out of the blanket. Vernon sighs softly and clutches to take off the blanket but Seungkwan pulls it up again. Vernon growls and pulls down the blanket before gets on Seungkwan. His hands trap Seungkwan under him while he stares at Seungkwan who is clenching his eyes shut. Vernon smiles and caresses his cheeks softly<br/>	“Kwannie, can you look at me please?” he calls him softly but Seungkwan is still shutting his eyes. So Vernon goes down to peck his cheeks and that seems to do the trick because Seungkwan immediately opens his eyes. Seungkwan is blushing at first but then he frowns before his eyes widen. He stands up quickly, butting Vernon’s head in the process. Both of them groan in pain and holds on to the foreheads but Seungkwan immediately looks at him.<br/>	“Vernonie, what happened to your face?” he ushers worriedly while checking his face. Vernon just watches him panic about his injuries and runs to take the first aid kit from his mother, then the way he views Seungkwan changes completely. How can he not realize his feelings? It is so apparent and obvious. The adoration, love, and caring that Seungkwan gives to him are so obvious. Wow, he must be so blind to not realize it. Seungkwan is cleaning and putting the ointment on his face when he suddenly leans forward and pecks his lips. Seungkwan freezes and silent from rambling and nagging Vernon, he looks at him with wide eyes. Vernon smiles sweetly at him and whispers<br/>	“Boo Seungkwan, I love you. Love you more than a friend.”<br/>Seungkwan gasps “You are joking, right?” he says timidly. Vernon sighs and leans forward to put their forehead together <br/>	“I love you and I am not joking.”<br/>Seungkwan chokes a sob and Vernon just laughs fondly<br/>	“You are an idiot.”<br/>	“But I am your idiot. Be my boyfriend, Kwannie?”<br/>Seungkwan rolls his eyes and pushes him to fall on the bed before straddles him. Seungkwan bites his lips while watching Vernon eyes turn lusty with each second passed and he leans down to kiss his lips 	“Yeah you are my idiot. Of course, I will say yes. I have to wait for a long time for this.” Then he dives to kiss him hard. Vernon kisses him back with the same intensity, while one of his hands is pulling Seungkwan closer and the other is playing with his hair. Seungkwan moans when Vernon thrust upward making their groin to touch each other. Seungkwan pulls away from the kiss to take a breath and Vernon watches him while biting his lips<br/>	“Kwannie since when are you this sexy?” he says while playing with his hair. Seungkwan smiles smugly before answers <br/>	“Don’t know maybe since I got my sexy ass when I hit adulthood.”<br/>Vernon growls and flips him so that he can straddle him. Seungkwan laughs while watching Vernon grows horny<br/>“Then why don’t we see your asset of sexiness then? Can I Kwannie? We can stop this if you want.”<br/>Seungkwan smiles, his boyfriend is a gentleman. He hugs Vernon the neck and pulls him to him “I want this Vernon. You don’t know how long I wait for this day.”<br/>Vernon smiles and that folks how Vernon realizes how sexy Seungkwan is in bed on that night. Gosh, his boyfriend slash best friend will be his death one day.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is clenching the pen in his hand while his boyfriend, Hoshi is calming him down<br/>	“Baby, take a deep breath. Calm down.” Hoshi tries to ask his boyfriend but he just glares at Hoshi. Hoshi whimpers and gulps down. Then, a few minutes passed, Jihoon shouts and jumps out of his chair to grab the couple in front of him<br/>	“You fuckers! Come here! I am going to kill both of you, horny bastards! Can you just keep your hands to yourself and not shoving them down on each other’s pants! You horny sick in love bastards!” Jihoon curses while tries to chase the escaping couple who is giggling. Hoshi holds on his boyfriend before he can kill them while Dokyeom is laughing crazily watching them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>